


Depravado

by kuaji



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuaji/pseuds/kuaji
Summary: 神父瓜/天使梅，很奇怪的AU，断断续续写了很长时间，所以如果读起来感觉烂也是正常的（喂！）
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 5





	Depravado

神啊，请原谅我。这一切都来自一个可笑的错误。我并没有想要为自己的罪孽开脱，但我希望您能聆听我最恳切的声音。若您明镜般的慧眼洞察了事情的缘由，众神对不忠与忤逆的疑虑便会烟消云散，我将感激不尽。我心知肚明，伟大的潘帕斯绝不会像我这般意志薄弱，轻易被恶魔的伎俩所蒙骗，任由淫邪的念头在大脑里筑巢。我的肌肤失去了光晕的环绕，我的翅膀变得疼痛而僵硬，羽毛开始脱落。我的体温总是冰凉，仿佛坠入永冻的河。我已无法点燃圣殿内的烛火。敬爱的神，我祈求您，将金色桂冠上一点微小的星芒赐予我这个卑微的失格之人吧。

虔诚的羔羊如此祈祷着，渴望得到雄鹰之神的回应。他是圣殿的守卫天使，长久以来都日日为心中所敬仰与爱戴的信仰奉献一切。他参加过四次圣杯战争，利剑在他身上留下的疤痕更像是荣耀的勋章。从未与不洁之物有过任何瓜葛的神圣天使，总是像他身上银白色的长袍那样一尘不染。他自降世起便遗忘了私欲，诚挚的心灵没有半点虚伪。每当他凝视被血污浸染的大地，他的目光都有如静立的神像那般悲悯。

里奥笃信这不详的连锁反应是因杰拉德而起，那个蓝眼睛的恶魔，将他按在石阶上用言语羞辱，渗出毒液的利齿扎进他后颈的软肉里。他仍然记得那是怎样清晰的恐惧，来自黑暗地界的侵入者骗过了他，让他卸下防备，并企图在他纯洁的骨血里留下自己的印记。

“放心吧，亲爱的天使，你会喜欢中毒的感觉。你会明白，你道岸貌然的国度一直以来禁止的行为是多么美妙。也许马上就会有另一位勇敢的天使为了诱人的你破戒，可他救不了你！”

“哈哈哈哈，不过你也不要太担心噢，这并不是什么难解的巫术，”杰拉德的笑声听上去就像乌鸦的啼鸣一样刺耳，金色玫瑰的花瓣被他揉碎，汁液淌在里奥颧骨的伤口上，“但我要先问你一个问题，在白银之地，和异族交媾会是什么下场？”

被擒住双手的天使不屑道：“……总有一天你会受到神罚的。”痛苦令他的语气少了些许坚定。

“潘帕斯人，我最讨厌的就是你们的固执。”

恶魔松开了他手中的猎物，脚下却还紧紧踩着一片孱弱的羽翼。顽劣是他们的天性，每一张因恶意而扭曲的面孔都是他自尊心的养料。杰拉德的眼里没有怜悯，有的只是高傲。他居高临下地看着里奥，一个从未赢得过圣杯的战士，一个把杀敌当做是在洗刷罪恶、救赎灵魂的同情者，在面对魔鬼时，眼中竟闪出了异样的光。虽然尚未清楚他到底想要捍卫什么，但那种愤怒与欲望交织的火焰，他还是第一次从这个温驯的种族眼里看到。

“白羊，不要抗拒，它在试着唤醒你最真实的渴望……”

很奇怪，这并不像中毒，他没有麻木或者失去意识那样濒死的体验，某些迟钝的感官反而逐渐活跃起来。里奥能够察觉到他的身体发生了细微的变化，近乎诡异的，干渴和潮热同时滋长着。

“你体内排外的细胞还在作祟吗？不愿意接受我这个外来者带给你的恩惠吗？里奥，就这么难做到互相理解么，我们说的可是同一种语言啊。”

背叛主神，与异族交媾，戒律，惩罚，放逐。这些词语在里奥的脑海里张牙舞爪。从毁灭中诞生的人，懂得如何毁灭他人。

“别再为你的恶行找冠冕堂皇的借口了，若要决斗，不必用这种阴谋诡计，光明正大地来挑战我便是。”里奥盯着皮靴的鞋尖，也能想象出杰拉德无耻的嘴脸，“也罢，为低劣手段沾沾自喜的魔族不配当我的对手。”

杰拉德又是一阵轻蔑的笑，“哈，能骗到神界一等一的守卫天使，说明我的法术还算拿得出手。”

“伪装成赛斯克来接近我，你照镜子的时候不会感到羞耻吗。”里奥快要失去耐心了，他多希望自己能用剑让杰拉德闭嘴，而不是在这听他无理的狡辩。

“哦？变成赛斯克可是一件好事。我摸到他柔软的、没有胡须的干净的下巴时，仿佛我又重新拥有了他。”

“该死，斗牛士，幻术让你丧失理智，你已经病入膏肓了。”

“你再那样叫我就割开你的喉咙。”

被激怒的恶魔俯下身掐住天使的脖颈，“呜！”后者吃痛，扯出一丝沙哑的呜咽。杰拉德修长的手指顺着下颚抚上里奥的脸颊，“很好，皮肤开始发烫了。过了今夜，等它冷下去之后你就会无比渴求他人的体温了。”

堕落的天使才是最美的神迹。

里奥从一身冷汗中惊醒，耳边还回荡着那恶魔的消失前的谬论。他不记得自己是怎么昏睡过去的，更不记得是怎么回到房间的。

思索之际，安赫尔给他送来了热茶，说他是在圣殿前的花园里发现他的，“把我吓了一跳，你没事吧？”里奥当然是以劳累为由搪塞过去，隐去了杰拉德曾出现过的事实。

“那你脸上的伤……”

“呃，摔了一跤，被玫瑰刺扎到的。”

他对安赫尔的嘘寒问暖也是敷衍了事。三天的时间，里奥说了很多谎，小时候的他一定会觉得现在的自己不可饶恕。这里的人都鄙视谎言，他们因此生得正直而纯粹。他怀抱着负罪感，却不得不保守秘密，而能化解痛楚的方法就是祈祷，每日，每夜。

直到他在教堂见到那个人类。里奥捧着一束金色玫瑰，疲惫的脚步在遇到身穿灰袍的背影时停住。而气场冷峻的男人也在巨大翅膀的投影逼近时转过身来。神像下的那张脸并不陌生，里奥认出了他。神界极少有凡人到访，而佩普神父是人族中的出类拔萃者，圣城拉玛西亚很欢迎他将地球的文明带到那里。里奥年少时曾在圣城学习，和赛斯克，还有杰拉德一起。佩普作为导师，与他们的关系甚至可以用亲密来形容。

“先生，久违了。”里奥望向那双同他一样的褐色眸子，仿佛看到昔日的时光在瞳孔中流淌。

“……里奥？”神父掩不住惊喜，“你几乎没变。啊，差点忘了天使的容貌是不会这么快衰老的。”

他心爱的学生还是老样子，半长的头发贴着额头与脖颈，即使生了一副棱角分明的五官，眉眼看上去也还是那么乖巧温顺。

佩普走近了一些，进入透过玻璃穹顶射下的阳光，温暖包裹着他，但却没有在里奥的翅膀上闪烁。得到主神庇佑的天使不会陷入阴影与黑暗，何况是在这沐浴着烈日与星辰之光的圣堂内。

“您能和我在这儿多待一会么？”里奥绞着眉头，他黯淡的面色令手中盛放的鲜花显得很不合时宜。“我希望有人能够理解我犯下的错。”

“当然……”佩普没有犹豫，“如果我能够帮到你的话。”但层层叠加的疑惑仍然在他心头盘旋。

肃静的圣堂内，两人并排站着，里奥的翅膀呈战斗态势一般大开，揽住佩普的肩膀，暗影在周围划下结界。佩普对这样的举动感到不解，竖起的羽毛仿佛宣示主权的警戒线，对准他的心脏。

“您不喜欢吗？”

天使总能敏锐地觉察到人类微不足道的心理变化。里奥有些生硬地扭过头，瞳孔中升起一阵混沌的雾。从前的里奥不会露出那种眼神，那是病态的饥渴，是欲望，却被摇摇欲坠的理智与无法背弃的信仰压制着。佩普坚信里奥身上一定发生了什么，是他难以想象的，某些糟糕的事情。

“您能站在这里，如此安心的感觉，我无比感激……”

他转向佩普，那双巨大的白色羽翼将他们包围，建起一道连阳光也无法穿过的屏障。里奥将花束塞到佩普手里，手指却流连于他的掌心，攀上他的指缝与之紧扣。“请收下这束花吧，就当作是久别重逢的礼物。”

佩普低头看着手中开得妖媚的玫瑰，双手被更强力地钳制住，莫名的紧张令他根本无心欣赏。里奥死死攥着他的手心，那发热的指节像是从自己身上夺取了温度。

“看着我！”

他耳边响起里奥歇斯底里的声音，沉静的空气中有不安分的因子在扰动。佩普碎步后退，想要脱离他的限制，但洁白的铜墙铁壁已将他包围，无路可退。

“抱歉……我不该……”

天使的身上出现了割裂的日夜。他对自己的失态感到惭愧，那种少年时的羞怯再度重现；疯狂生长的、本不属于他的“本性”也毫不示弱地叫嚣着，转化成对某人偏执的依赖。佩普被紧抓住肩膀，他内心的某处正动摇着。潘帕斯族人的羽翼，可化作处决罪人的神圣投枪。在这闪光的芒刺之下，他的凡躯，预感到悲怆而不祥的事实。未知的、他与意外的共犯者一同完成的罪，如一场突然降临的审判。

“里奥，你需要帮助，我去叫马斯切……”“别去！”

佩普在力量上完全处于劣势，言语的反驳只是徒劳。他曾经很了解里奥的心，而现在他不是那么确定了。

“……你可以帮助我，”里奥触到他颈部的动脉，拇指蹭过他下巴上的胡茬，“先生，我的建议是按我说的做，反抗是会受伤的。”

即使是在战场上他也不会想要让敌人臣服于自己，让他们在还未意识到痛苦时就扼杀其生命对里奥来说已经是他能想到的最仁慈的做法。他被叛逆的动机裹挟着，那些杰拉德在他脑中植入的，通过占有他人来取悦自己的欲念，不计一切代价的疯狂。

“吻我。”

佩普很清楚这是决不允许发生的事。

“先生，你已经听到我说的话了。吻我。”

这是神意的试探吗？俊美的天使也许只是这场测试的诱饵。这到底是一个表示忠诚的机会，还是险恶的魔鬼在引诱他坠入深渊呢？ 这个族群至死的绝对纯洁是不容触犯的，美妙的酮体禁止相互吸引，眼波中潜藏的情爱终将消弭，欢愉仅仅归于主神，潘帕斯人愿意为之奉上一切的主神。

“我不能答应你，如此……无礼的要求。”

“即使我会伤害你呢？据我所知，人类对疼痛的耐受程度是很低的。”竖起的羽刃在佩普已经生出皱纹的眼角徘徊。

“里奥，我相信你很清楚违反戒律的后果，无论这是出于什么，我都不能同意。”佩普仍然尝试着冷静地化解危机，而两人之间缩短至毫厘的距离又轻易地让他分心。

“亲爱的先生，这是出于我的内心，因为你是一个，不会背叛的人……”

可相比之下，人类的背叛总是要轻松得多。

他必须让这个人听话，占有他的身体。异族人成为了解药，这听起来多么可笑。佩普有他的原则，不可退让，那就——

凌驾于他之上，强迫他，令他无计可施，用你沉睡已久的、潜藏在本能中的力量。

里奥俯视着床榻上被灰色包裹的身体，有一股安静而枯萎的气息。

佩普，“钢铁的戒律”吗？说到底你也不是什么无法动摇的人嘛。这些魔族的法术还真好用。啊啊，不，不是的，魔族的东西，给我滚出去。杰拉德，我恨你。

光裸着肌肤的天使从凡人的眉心吻到干涸的唇，时而清醒的自我意识让他动作迟缓。里奥笨拙地将舌头探入对方的口腔。他听见自己喉咙里发出的声音，不知是绝望的低吼还是愉悦的呻吟。一个稀松平常却又难得一见的深吻，如同品尝甜美的毒果。

“……里奥，停下。”

佩普逐渐从麻木中苏醒，大腿内侧被挤压的触感激发了他全身的不安。

“不会再像从前那样对你言听计从了，老师。”

他的手指即是媚药，轻而易举地穿透了一种决不能打破的关系禁锢。里奥的掌心隔着布料包裹住年长者的性器，虎口下的软肉一点点碾碎对方拼命抵抗的意志。

“您现在有很多年轻可爱的学生，”他向无计可施的神父施以爱抚，在天使掌权的恩典下，冷淡才是大逆不道，“但他们没有一个会像我一样，对吗，佩普？”

“是的，没有人。”

没有人可以像里奥，完璧的战士。若是要献祭的话，这具青春不再的躯体还能成为洁白者的饵料，恐怕也足以称为死前最后的荣幸了吧。他徘徊于羞愧与慰籍的维谷，作为共犯，来完成这场堕落救赎。

里奥他，他总是很快地学会所有东西，包括熟练地自慰。那些他低声呜咽着射在床单上，哭着念祷告词的夜晚，新的知识烙进他的肌肉和神经。而他仍然需要一个老师，来教给他真理。

他用金色玫瑰的汁液给自己做着前戏，甘甜的粘液顺着腿缝滴到佩普身上。神父被天使身后的软塌塌的羽毛蹭着阴茎，让他想到魅魔在做爱时会把尾巴缠到对方的大腿上的行为。

佩普看着里奥在纱帐下潮红的双颊，他正忘情地享用自己曾用来握剑的手指。多么讽刺，守护主神的天使如今也要背叛他们，只因他们自私地独占了爱欲的果树。潘帕斯人的脸千百年来都无法写上性交的欢愉，或许才是该死的罪恶。

“……没想到我竟然还有可以教给你的东西。”

“您从来都是毫无保留。”白翼眼眸里闪过猩红的笑意。

已经过充分扩张的穴口，初次体验时仍难以承受异物突然的顶撞。里奥的屁股刚吃下一半的性器，腰便忍不住地发抖，翅膀也被激得大开。他有些脱力地往前跪倒，踉踉跄跄地像小狗一样去啃佩普的唇角。

“啊……哈……原来是这样的感觉……”伴着强烈的耻感，里奥看向自己湿透的下体，罪恶的蜜在床单上留下痕迹。

“……请原谅我。”

“你在向谁道歉？”佩普抓住里奥的腰，好让他白嫩的臀肉顺从地含住阴茎，并将它送到深处。

里奥兴奋又痛苦地战栗，汗水混着眼泪在他脸上蒙了一层薄雾，无暇回答神父的明知故问。那双有些粗糙的手爬上天使的胸膛，如同摩挲书页的一角，潘帕斯人粉红的乳首涨得像果园里的樱桃。他不清楚是所有的潘帕斯人都这样还是这只是个例，他们敏感且柔软。如果要做一个以所有种族为范围的优秀性伴侣排行，潘帕斯的天使一定在上位圈。潘帕斯人唯一的缺点是大概是被操到头晕也在想着念祷告词忏悔。而有关其做爱时的生理反应和性癖好的探索或许会成为很有研究价值的课题。

当佩普试着从身后安抚这个急躁的天使时，被驯服的姿势似乎令那双高傲的翅膀很不舒服。它们紧绷着在里奥的脊背上交叉，形成一个优美的燕尾。“请别这么折磨我……”反复碾过敏感点的恶戏换来潘帕斯人谄媚般的哀求，他无法自控而扭动的腰肢在经验者看来不过是在取悦。

“里奥，与天罚相比，这一点惩罚又算得了什么呢。”佩普所见过的悲惨剧中，绝不包含做爱这一项。

高潮之后，里奥在混着精液和汗水味道的白床单上缩成一团，宛如神子初生时在摇篮中的模样。新生的孩子总是会哭泣，雨露濡湿白羊的羽睫，在昏黄的天光下悄然降临。

他感到自己身体里的某一部分碎裂，某一部分痊愈，混沌边缘耳畔鸣响起献身的处刑曲。

“净化……完成。”


End file.
